digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Magnamon
Extreme Jihad Adventure 02 has a "weaker" version of this attack where Magnamon just shoots lasers. Is that disparate enough to note? 02:14, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Magna Explosion/Extreme Jihad's Usage I occasionally hear negative comments regarding this move's Japanese name (The reasons are kind of obvious at least in the US). I simply have one key question to ask regarding this move; outside of the Video Games which tend to keep the move and Adventure Magnamon, is the move used at all at any point later with any other Magnamon? Or was the move simply never used again? The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 14:38, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Magnamon does not use any techniques in X-Evolution, Data Squad, or the Xros Wars manga, if that's what you mean. 17:30, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Odd... I could've sworn it had at least used Magna Blast/Plasma Shoot in Data Squad at some point or another. I could be wrong though. Also one thing I might need to point out regarding the subbed versions of 02; in the Netflix subbed version where Magnamon uses Extreme Jihad, I half expected the sub to say "Extreme Crusade" since I was expecting the FUNimation subs; it keeps it exactly as "Extreme Jihad". Just wanting to let you know that bit in case it needs to be put in the article. The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 22:45, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::IIRC, Magnamon uses Plasma Shoot to try and shoot Sleipmon out of the sky the episode of or after his debut, but Data Squad isn't my forte. Lanate (talk) 01:12, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Cite All of the material in the lead can be cited to the current profile, but I'd like to have a citation somewhere for the Extreme Jihad description. Should we cite that technique specifically, or leave it as is? 20:33, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Talk:Minotarumon#Darkside Quake. Lanate (talk) 03:17, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Original Profile Why are we citing an outdated profile when the line "No matter what kind of predicament those who acquire the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles fall into, they're able to overcome it through that miraculous power, and as such it's definitely appropriate to call it a Miracle Item." is already in the current one: http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/magnamon/index.html Chimera-gui (talk) 16:39, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :'cause I have to go through and fix the profile, and reverting it back to last correct state is first step. 22:53, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:31, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Magna Blaster Okay so this is actually quite a difficult one and may need to be reworked. The Digimon Analyser says "Magna Blaster", but when he uses the move he calls it "Magna Explosion". He then does kicks, punches and then fires out some missiles and yells "Magna Blast!". Later on, he then uses that beam attack and kills Kimeramon with it, calling it "Magna Explosion". The notes for this page were already a mess and I didnt realise the Digimon Analsyer said something completely different to him even actually using the move. You think they'd be consistent there lmao. I mostly left the ref not as it was, but looking at BOTH moves, rather than just one, gets me this. *'Magna Blast' (Plasma Shoot) *'Magna Blast' (digimon the movie) (Extreme Jihad) - digimon analyser - magna blaster, when actually used, magna explosion edit: Also, I just looked at the Japanese version of Digimon the Movie and Magnamon doesn't even CALL an attack there, meaning "Magna Blast" there is a dub only attack name for that move he uses against Cherubimon, so if we count the move from the movie as Extreme Jihad (he fires a beam), then Extreme Jihad would be Magna Blast, but since it's not called in the Japanese version, not sure what we should do here? maybe treat it as a new move entirely, since it was un named in the Japanese? So it's Digimon the movie - unnamed beam attack, magna blast. looks like a rainbow with lightning bolts. season 2- magna blaster - digimon analyser. isn't stated what move this actually is. magna blast - fires rockets. manga explosion - fires a golden beam and kills kimeramon alternatively, the Japanese version has the analyser describing extreme jihad, so I guess that counts for the dub version when he says "Magna Blaster". Would still be behind magna blast from digimon the movie, though, unless it being unnamed doesn't count. I've put the Movie version of Magna Blast as a dub exclusive move due to it not being called in the Japanese version (Rapidmon's rapid fire also isn't called) though if you want to, you can count it as extreme jihad instead of a dub exclusive move. Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:54, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :If something's called in only one language, we don't equate it with other attacks unless the animation is clearly the same. See Digimon Adventure 02/Appendices/Attacks for our current records, and feel free to add/check info within it. 14:46, October 17, 2018 (UTC)